White Wishes
by Lady-Rinoa14
Summary: 1 x R. Canon. One-shot. A year after the Marimeia incident, the people of the Earth Sphere finally celebrates Christmas peacefully, except for Relena. Not knowing where Heero is, she wishes for him to be happy. But what if she gets more than what she wished for?


**White Wishes**

_The white, white snow's coming tonight_

_Make a wish upon your kiss._

_~Meri Kuri by BoA~_

Disclaimer: I do now own Gundam Wing. I wish I do. :)

* * *

Sigh. Vice Foreign Minister Relena Darlian dropped the multi-page document that she had been reading for the past six hours. Being an important figure in the Earth Sphere required the now eighteen year old pacifist to work even in the holidays, especially when it was the year after the Marimeia incident. Relena Darlian was not surprised that the people were afraid that another disturbance will arise this time around, that is why she, the Preventers, and the officials of the Earth Sphere Unified Nations had been working even in the holidays to assure the public that they will finally have peaceful celebrations.

Contented that the reports so far had been positive, she leaned back onto her chair and closed her eyes to rest for a bit. _One year. It had already been a year, _thought Relena as she opened her eyes and stared blankly at the ceiling. She recalled what happened the previous year, when she was abducted and was saved by the Gundam pilot whom she cannot forget. _Heero._

It had also been a year since she last saw the Gundam Pilot. She closed her eyes once more as she recalled the moment when he lost consciousness when he over exerted himself by firing his beam cannon on to Marimeia's underground fortress. Relena tried to recall every detail of it, including Heero's scent, his warmth, and even the feeling that she felt when she held him in her arms. It was the last time. When she went to visit Heero at the hospital the next day, he was already gone. _He left, just like what he usually does._

The Vice Foreign Minister stood up, erasing the memory from her thoughts. The paper work and conferences had been stressing her out; more thinking about Heero only gave more anxiety. Wearing a blue neck-collared, long sleeved top, and white pants, Relena walked towards the huge glass window behind her seat and observed the festivities below. The snow-filled streets were overflowing with Christmas lights and people dressed in winter clothing spending the holidays with their families.

Relena smiled at the happy crowd and thought about her own family. She already called her foster mother that she will not be at home on Christmas Eve because of her work. But she assured the woman who raised her that she will be visiting the day after. _Merry Christmas, Mom... and Pagan, _she thought to herself, wishing that she had her own Mobile Suit that can fly off to her home in an instant.

_Mobile Suits. Merry Christmas, too, Heero wherever you are. _She felt a chill ran through her at the thought of Heero's name, whether it was because of the sudden registering of the cold on her senses or the painful, but happy memories with Heero that she remembered, she could not tell.

_I need to get some air. _Relena then walked towards the rack in her office and put on her pink scarf and beige trench coat that reached up to her knees. She also removed the ribbon on her hair to let it down to keep her warmer. She ran a hand through her golden tresses and then went out of the room to the snow-filled streets.

_It's colder outside than I expected. _The Peacecraft princess crossed her arms and rubbed her arms as she walked to keep herself warm. She started to walk down the crowded street, while keeping her head a bit down to avoid being recognized. _Slick, Relena. If Lady Une finds out that you're walking in public without any securities, you're going to be dead before somebody else tries to kill you, _she said to herself. It will only be a few minutes before her security will realize her absence.

And then she walked. She walked without any idea on where to go, after all, she only wanted to get some air and now there was. Now that she had breathed fresh air, where to go? Relena breathed in again as she continued to walk down the streets. It was refreshing, she felt light and her stress was beginning to dissolve slowly. She smiled at the comforting feeling and continued to walk, not aware of the people's glances at her.

As she crossed the street, she looked up and looked around her. Her smiled widened when she saw the brightened streets up close. People were walking in and out of the stores and restaurants. Various establishments had Christmas ornaments on their doors, windows, and counters. The people were smiling. Happy,even. It was evident on their faces and laughter. It was the Christmas that she hoped and wished and prayed for, for everyone.

It was gratifying, seeing the smiling faces of everyone. They finally attained peace. _I wish that Heero could see this. The peace that he helped create, _she thought as she remembered the Gundam pilot again. He may be always away, but Relena's thoughts and feelings never left him. _I wonder if he's also celebrating. _ The thought of Heero drinking with others for the holidays amused her though it was out of character. She chuckled at the drunk Heero in her mind and continued to walk down the streets.

Relena stopped on her tracks as she saw a little girl, about the age of five outside of a toy store. The little girl had dark hair that reached up to her shoulders. Her hair was a bit messy. It was as if she had woken up from sleep and walked out without combing her hair. The child was wearing a long, gray shirt with a cartoon character printed on it. The Peacecraft princess observed the child and noticed that the girl was only wearing slippers. _Slippers in this time of the year and had no jacket on?_

Without a second more, Relena approached the child. "Hello, little one." She sat down on her knees so she was at the same level as the girl.

"Hello," the child muttered, looking at the stranger with pure, innocent brown eyes.

"What are you doing out here alone? It's already late in the evening. Where are your parents?" Relena asked the child.

The child looked blankly at Relena. "I have no parents. They're in heaven now."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Relena apologized regretfully. "Where do you stay?"

"At the orphanage beside the Church," said the child.

"Why are you still here outside? Aren't you cold?" Relena asked. Wondering if the orphanage the child was talking about had been receiving proper funding, judging from the child's clothes.

The child shook her head. "I'm used to it by now. I want to see if the bear is still here."

_Bear? _Relena looked at the store and saw that the main display was a brown teddy bear. Similar to the one that Heero gave her. A chill ran through her again as she recalled the man she loves. "You want this?" Not taking her eyes away from the stuffed animal.

"Yes, but..."

"Come," Relena said, smiling. She took the child by the hand and led her inside the store. Minutes later, they both came out of the store with the child holding the bear tightly.

"Thank you, Miss," the child glanced up to Relena gratefully, while holding the bear closer to her as if it had been her first toy ever. "Thank you!"

"You're welcome." Relena patted the head of the child with a smile. It dawned on her that she will do anything to see the smiling faces of the next generation to come. She will do what it takes to maintain the peace that everyone worked so hard for. "I'll walk you home."

"No need, Ma'am!" the child exclaimed, a mischievous smile creeping on her face. "The Sisters will know that I left if you take me home. I can go home by myself."

Relena chuckled at the thought that she was similar with this child, in a way that the nuns were replaced by security officers. She knelt down in front of the child, took off her scarf, and gently wrapped it around the little girl's neck. "Alright, but you better take care. Don't make them worry."

The little girl nodded and gave out a loud "YES!" She then moved her face closer to Relena's and asked with a curious look, "Are you a Princess?"

_What? _Relena gave the child an inquisitive look. "Why do you ask?"

"Because you're really pretty and I think I've seen you before. Have you been on TV?"

_Oh. _The child recognized her from her televised speeches. If anyone were to find out that the former Queen of the World was walking down the streets without any security, Lady Une would be really mad. She patted the girl on the head once more, "I'm not pretty and I'm not famous enough to be on TV. You must have mistaken me for someone else. Now run along, it's late."

The little girl nodded and gave Relena a hug before turning to run. She waved goodbye to Relena with a huge smile on her face. "Thank you so much again, Ma'am!"

Relena watched the little girl until she was no longer in sight. The loss of her scarf added to the cold that the Vice Foreign Minister was feeling, so she pulled the trench coat to envelop herself more with the material to keep her warmer.

She did not have an idea how long she had been out, but it was only a matter of time before the people in the building knew that she was out. _Time to go back._

Relena hurriedly walked back and kept her head down. She bumped with a blonde man who was about the same age as her. "Watch it, girl! Hey..." The man began as Relena muttered an apology. "Are you Relena Darlian? The Vice Foreign Minister?"

_Oh no. _The man had said her name out aloud enough for everyone else in the area to hear. Relena saw the people glance at her, and she did not know what to do. If she denied and ran, some would be following her and the talk will for sure reach the Preventers, which Relena wanted the least to happen. If she were to admit it, she will be mobbed for sure. Either way, she's screwed.

She was about to reply to the man, until someone stood in front of her. "She's not Relena Darlian. She's my girl. Now mind your own business."

Taken aback by the stranger's rude words, the blonde turned his back and refused to talk back, thinking that it might not be Relena Darlian after all.

Relena was dumbfounded. As she saw the man walk in front of her, she felt like she stopped breathing and clutched her shirt on top of her chest. The brown hair was familiar, as well as the body built and height. But his back was to her, so she could not confirm it one hundred percent. But he spoke. That voice. The voice that threatened her several times that he will kill her, the voice that told her that he will protect her at all costs, it was his. _Heero's._

She saw the people get back to their own business when the man in front of her denied her identity. When her protector turned towards her, she once again forgot how to breathe and her heart rate increased as she saw his handsome face.

The Vice Foreign Minister felt like a doll succumbing to the will of her master as Heero took her hand, pulling her with him. Relena only stared at their intertwined hands and Heero's back as he led the way. She felt him slow down when they reached a secluded park.

Relena's heart was pounding like mad when they stopped and Heero finally faced her. Prussian eyes stared at her form with a mix of gentleness and irritation. It was confusing. _It really is him! _Relena looked at the pilot dressed in a white shirt, black leather jacket, jeans, and a white scarf.

"Heero?" Relena managed to say.

Heero nodded. "What are you doing here walking in a public place without any security?"

Relena's fantasy of having a sweet, romantic reunion with the man she loves went down the drain with his blunt question. "I needed some air. So I went out..."

"Unprotected." Heero cut her off.

"Heero, I'm fine..."

"Don't do this again, Relena."

"Are you here just to lecture me after not showing up for a year?" Relena retorted, feeling a bit irritated at the direction of their conversation. Heero did not show up for a year, she was going crazy about work and constant worry for him, and now he showed up to lecture her.

The Prussian eyes did not leave her. He stared at her, but said nothing to her question. Instead, he took off the scarf from his neck and wrapped it around Relena's neck; the same thing that Relena did to the child earlier.

Relena felt warmth envelop her when Heero walked closer to her and felt her warm body close to hers. His scarf on her neck only made her warmer. She felt his knuckles brush against her cheek before settling it on her shoulder.

"You're cold," Heero said as if stating a fact. "You should go back. Come on, I'll take you ba..."

"I missed you." It was Relena's time to cut him off. She was trembling, Heero noticed, but not from the cold. She was trembling from fighting the urge to cry. "I missed you." She repeated, softer this time.

Relena saw Heero's gentle look as she fought her tears from spilling. _Don't pity me, Heero. I look so stupid right now. _She felt the hand on her shoulder touch her cheek and wiped away a lone tear.

"Don't cry," Heero said.

"I'm not," Relena refuted oblivious to the tears now flowing freely from eyes to her cheeks. "I'm stronger than that."

Heero smiled a bit. "Yes, you are." He put his hand on her back, while his free hand wrapped around her waist and pulled her close to him, embracing her. He let her cry at his shoulder, letting out all the stress that she had been putting up for the past weeks, not realizing that he was part of that stress. He held her tight as he ran his hand through her hair. He said nothing; he was not good with words. But he made sure that his actions can get across.

When Relena stopped sobbing, she took comfort in laying her head on Heero's shoulder for a bit before slightly pulling away from him to look at him in the eyes. He did not remove his hands from her back and waist as she spoke. "I'm sorry, Heero. It was nice to see you again. I'll go back now. Have a happy Christmas."

It was all that Relena could say. She wanted to say a lot of things to him, ask him a lot of questions, especially on where he went after the Marimeia incident, but knew that he would not be answering it anyway. She also accepted the fact he will leave again, so before he could hear his goodbye, it would be best if she will be the one to say it first.

She pressed both of her hands on his shoulders so she can push herself away from him, but Heero's hold on her stayed firm. "Heero?" Relena gave him a questioning look.

"I've been keeping my promise, Relena." Heero said. "I've always been around. I never left you."

"What?"

"I promised that I would protect you, didn't I?"

"You... you never left? You didn't return to space?" Relena asked disbelievingly as her heart started pounding again when she realized how close Heero's face to hers was.

Heero shook his head.

"Why do you keep your distance then? You never show up."

"The Preventers are there for you. And I don't want to get in your way," Heero explained.

Relena wanted to question further, but knew that she will not get anything more than that. _Heero never left me?_

"And let me say that I missed you, too." Relena broke out of her thoughts as she heard Heero speak once more.

"I'm sorry?"

"I missed you, too." Heero repeated.

Seeing the disbelief in Relena's stare, he confirmed to himself that words were not enough. So he told himself that it was best to show through his actions. He placed his hand at the back of her neck and held her as he kissed her on the forehead, taking in her scent.

Relena was surprised at the act. "Heero?"

Heero moved closer to her so their faces were just centimetres apart. "Believe in me."

_Believe in me. _It was the same words that he told her on the _Libra. _Relena had always believed in him. Not his action, nor attitude on battles. But this... this was different. It was his personal, emotional side telling her that he missed her. Does he really?

Relena once again found it hard to breathe when he felt Heero's lips press against hers. It was light and hesitant at first, until she closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around him and pulled him close.

Heero pulled Relena closer and conveyed the feelings that he kept for a long time. He wished that this action of his would assure Relena what he truly felt. He kissed her with even more passion as he held her tightly, but gently, not wanting to hurt her.

They broke the kiss and Relena tried desperately to remember how to breathe again.

It was Heero who broke the silence first. "You still don't believe me?"

Relena smiled at him for the first time since they met tonight. She teasingly said, "If I still don't, will you kiss me again?"

Heero returned a rare smile. "Spoiled." He kissed her again, not longer than last time but still with pure feelings.

"When will I see you again?" Relena asked. Her smile disappeared and worry crept on her features. She already knew that Heero will leave again, so asking him if he will leave again will be pointless.

"I'll always be here for you, Relena. Just call my name when you need me," Heero said with sincerity. He looked at her lovingly and kissed her on the forehead again. "If that is what you wish, then I'll stay."

Relena's eyes widened at his statement. "You will stay?"

Heero nodded.

"Out of pity? If it is, then don't..."

Heero cut Relena off by pressing his lips against hers. He then pulled away and touched her cheek with his hand. "It's not out of pity, Relena. I want to protect you with all my life. I'll stay with you from now on; since you're security team already proved to me that they're not fully capable of watching over you."

"I love you, Heero." Overwhelmed with Heero's statements, Relena embraced him tightly and felt tears fall down again.

The Gundam pilot wrapped his arms around the Vice Foreign Minister gently and closed his eyes. This was his peace. "I love you, too, Relena. Merry Christmas."

* * *

**Author's Note: **How was it? :) This is my first Gundam Wing fanfic, btw. I've always, ALWAYS wanted to write a GW fanfic since I'm a loyal worshipper of it. So I decided to start off with a one-shot just to get a hang of it. I hope you guys enjoyed it. Please a review if you liked it or not, that way I will know if I am able to write more GW fanfics (Relena & Heero stories, of course).

The title of this fic is from Korean singer BoA's Japanese Christmas single "Mamoritai ~White Wishes~". Yeah, I'm a die-hard BoA fan. :)

So anyway, Merry Christmas to you all! ^_^


End file.
